My Killer Obsession
by RainbowManga
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. who was suppose to be a famous violinist, but is now the 1# killer in japan uncaught. Why? All because of her.  First fanfiction
1. Summary

Ok, Last time I did horrible...I can admit it..

But this time I'm trying as hard as I can to make it at least near good(I say near good because I'm a starter...)

I'm just making Amuto or Characters related to the story..OC's aren't my thing I can admit since I have to make them up or try and make a good personality and attitude with them so here's the WHOLE summary of My Killer Obsession.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was 8-years-old when he first met the love of his life, Amu Hinamori.

He thought when he was younger he was just going to hate her and keep her out of his personal space forever, like his sister, Utau.

But he found out he had interest in her more than he even knew. As the years went by he became more attached to her, but she ended up leaving him by himself like he was before they met.

He couldn't forget her, she kept him whole, she kept him company and warmth. She never left his side until that day, she was gone without a trace.

He couldn't get over that, he thought she was different but he was so wrong, he hated yet loved her for years and ended up hurting people that try and come close into his life.

That hurt became physical and started becoming into fights at school or in the streets. Those fights became killing, and that killing became 1 murderer in Japan without capture yet for 4 years.

He didn't know why he did it really, he thought it was foolish, killing people just because he was hurt.

But he loved doing it for some reason, it helped not actually killing himself or killing the one he truly loved, yet wanted to slowly and painfully kill for hurting him and leaving him.

He wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him, yet he just wanted to hold her and never let her go again.

He was confused.

He was mad as hell.

Yet he was a fool in love.

with Amu Hinamori...

If this sounds good then I'll put up my new version of My Killer Obsession. Amuto 100%

I really wanna try and make a story out of this.

You can give me some advice if there's something I should change or add. I just want my readers happy.

Review or PM about this story if you want.


	2. First Meeting

**Sigh I got bad results from my first one I made so I made My Killer Obsession Amuto and reviewed it as much as I could to make sure I didn't miss anything or mispronounce a thing..I am a first starter story maker so I know I'll make some mistakes every now and then…**

**Summary:**

** Ikuto became japans 1# uncaught killer. Why? Because of _her._**

**EDITED My Killer Obsession.**

* * *

><p>A sigh came from an almost empty house as an 8-year-old boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto of course, practice his miniature violin in his father's music room.<p>

Aruto Tsukiyomi, A retired famous violinist who once traveled almost everywhere you could ever name. He had his rich years; being free and sightseeing places he performed for almost millions of people world-wide. But he stopped that after falling in love with an interesting person so amusing and great to him, he retired early to just become a music teacher and live closer to her and start a family. He uses his teaching skills at home also, helping his son, Ikuto, in becoming maybe a famous violinist as well as he was.

As we come back from the memory-lane of Aruto, our frustrated Ikuto is learning to play one of his father's first songs as his starter practice for today. Each high tuned note he made only screamed in his ear as a high-pitched screeching came from his instrument. Tired of this as he is, he almost threw down the violin and screamed in frustration, but he soon knew his father would get at him for throwing down such a precious object. Sighing for the maybe hundredth time today, he restarted the song and tried again, again, and again, but once again only coming out as a screeching high pitched noise.

"Ikuto?" A blue-haired man called, "Are you having trouble?" Knowing that noise anywhere since he use to make it before as a child, Aruto came in the music room with a amused face expression on him. He had a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and casual comfortable blue jeans while wearing black socks. He looked at his son, wanting a truthful answer instead of 'No, I got it!' or 'No, Father, I just slipped for a moment'. He wasn't buying it this time.

"No, father, I-"

"I'm not buying it."

Ikuto blinked once, then twice at his father. "Buy what?" The confused bluette looked at his father. Did he think he was lying? Of course he did, he said the word 'No' one too many times before and it's probably getting old for him. Of course, he knew.

"I know you're having trouble, just fess up and say so instead of being a hard-head with it." Aruto replied with a teasing tone at the end of his sentence. Boy did he know his son, he was easy to read.

Ikuto, once again sighed and looked sternly at his father. "I have no trouble; just one bloody note won't cooperate with me as all." Ikuto turned to his violin as he said so, blaming it as if it's the one needing help instead of him. Great, a new excuse to add in the book of 'Lies from Ikuto'.

"Mhm…" Aruto only replied, "Well let's see if I can teach the violin the problem this time." He said playfully, going along with his sons blaming game as we walked towards his little blue-haired twin. He took his violin and looked at it, then, he took the bow from him and searched for the string on the violin that was making that screaming in the first place. He could tell which one it was just by looking at which string. "Let's see…" Aruto looked at the strings carefully, finally finding the string causing the horror of his son's practice.

"Ah, so you're the one who's causing the horrific noise. Tsk tsk, I think I need to fix you." Aruto said as he carefully and skillfully ran the bow across the violin and made a beautiful sound other than the screaming caused by his son. Ikuto looked at him with a blank expression because he didn't like the fact his father shows off when he makes mistakes. It annoyed him. "You just need to angle it a bit to the right then start leaning the bow towards the left when you slide it to make it not screech." Aruto smiled at Ikuto, trying not to laugh at his mad expression when he explained it like it was that easy.

"Fine," Ikuto said looking away as if he didn't care, "I'll try that...Thanks..." he mumbled at the end and started practicing again. When he heard how good it sounded when going on how his father instructed, he almost smiled, but hid it perfectly before he could twitch his lips into that happy curve.

"You've been playing harder and harder every day after school, would you like to take a break for today?" His father suggested. He seen Ikuto work his fingers off to the bone with his bow and violin and that made him very proud on how hard he's working at becoming good at the instrument. He thought this morning they could out and have fun, he hasn't seen Ikuto actually 'play' in a while like a normal child, so he decided to take him to the park.

"I'm perfectly fine playing my violin, so no thank you." Ikuto replied back as he practice the same note over and over, making sure he would remember the same direction his father told him. He was about to try again only to get his violin taken away and in his hand, his violin was replaced with a big hand. Aruto had leaded the way towards the outside, a place where his son has not been in a while only to go to school and back. "F-Father!" Ikuto protested, "I said I'm fine with practicing, please let me go." He tried loosening the grip of his father only to fail miserably. He tried once more but then gave up, an 'hmph' sound coming from his lips.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun, and I asked an old friend of mine to come along with his child." Aruto explained to his squirming son after he heard about the other child his father is setting him up with. He hated his father's little 'play dates' he had set him up with in the pass years. All of them were rather too noisy and hyper, or too shy and boring. He hated every one of them.

Ikuto was an outcast in his school because he loved education and despised activities. He wasn't good with basketball, he would miss the hoop feet by feet and miss it or he would lose the ball easily while bouncing it. He wasn't good with soccer either, he couldn't kick the ball and keep up with it at the same time and he would miss the goal by kicking it too high. He was horrible at football the most because he had no strength and he wasn't a very good runner. He just loved work and music; he was just like his father. But of course, Aruto tried his best to change that 'work' part about him, he knew it wasn't healthy.

"It will be fun, trust me." Aruto said, looking back at his son with a smile on his face. "I know you and him will have a very good time together."

Ikuto mumbled under his breath, "You always say that…" As he tried to keep up with his father, he knew it will be hell soon.

**(At the park)**

Aruto had finally dragged the boy towards the park. Would it have killed him to at least walk along with him instead of struggling? They arrived there, Aruto searching for his friend with his son. He couldn't wait and see how they would react with each other. Since Aruto was good friends with him, he thought that their sons could be good friends like their fathers were. He searched north, south, east, and west of the park but no signs of his friend at all.

"Aruto!" A man yelled out near the entrance of the park trying to get the attention of the older bluette. Aruto turned to the voice, knowing the face as soon as he took a glance at him. Tsumugu Hinamori, Aruto's old friend, had brown hair that passed his ear by an inch, with honey gold eyes and light tanned skin. He had a regular white plain t-shirt with a blue jean jacket over it that was unbutton, along with dark blue jean pants and white tennis shoes. "Long time no see, took me forever to get here, I had a traffic jam a little" Tsumugu said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But I'm here, where's your boy?" He asked looking around Aruto's leg for his mini-twinned son.

"Oh, he's over there at the lake while I looked for you…Where's your boy?" Aruto looked at him confused, not seeing a little person around his leg either.

"Boy? I don't have a boy…" Tsumugu looked at him like he had lost his mind. He never said 'son' so what made him assume that?

"EH?" Was all he said, "But you said you had a—""Child, not boy" Tsumugu said, interrupting Aruto's sentence. "I have a daughter, Amu-chan. What made you think I had a 'son'?" Tsumugu looked at him questioningly.

"Well….you did say let our kids play and you knew I had a son so I just assumed…Ah, never mind about it, it's probably better since he's not too good with boys and sports. Probably peace and ease with another child is all he needs…instead of roughhousing and what not with the boys, he loves music and studying…" Aruto explained to his friend, looking off towards his son in a concerned matter. "Where is…Um..."

"Amu," Tsumugo repeated, "Amu-chan, Come here for a moment." He called out to his 5-year-old daughter, who was looking at some flowers on the ground. She came up to him showing her bright honey comb colored eyes. She had long sakura pink hair that was in two pig tails that were tied in white ribbons making them look short, with bright peach colored skin and rosy cheeks. She was wearing pink overalls with a puffy white sleeved shirt under it and some pink and white converse shoes. Overall, she looked very cute and innocent.

"Yes papa?" The pinkette asked her father staring at him with those golden orbs. "Who is that man?" She asked pointing towards the rather larger bluette.

"This is my friend, Aruto, the father of the boy I was telling you about you're going to play with today. Aruto, this Amu, my _daughter_" saying Tsumugu, making sure Aruto knew that he had whatsoever no son around. "See that boy over there?" He pointed to Ikuto, "That's the boy you're going to play with today, okay?" He said with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh…another play-date?..." Amu asked with a disappointed expression on her face. "He's probably gonna want to play sports or pull my hair…immature…" She told, having an experience with boys before when her mother brought home guests and they had children. They rather wanted to play with her toys and not her, or just mess with her. She hated play-dates. No. despised them.

"N-no, no this one's different, he isn't into sports and he isn't as roughhousing, so you two should both get along." Her father tried to convince her he's not like that, but deep inside he knew she wasn't going to be fooled easily.

"Fine…" Amu sighed and walked towards the mini Aruto, who's doing absolutely nothing but staring into space. _I bet he's probably an idiot…I hate it when papa tries and set people up with me, I'm perfectly fine playing with Ami and Kukai… _The pink thought as she was walking towards to probably worst nightmare. She put on a smile and tapped the boy on the shoulder who was staring at nothing. "Hello there." She said with a bright smile.

"Go away." was all she heard from the boy.

"Nani?" She wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"I said _Go Away"_ The voice replied again.

"What's your problem?" she said with a stern voice and easily getting annoyed with him.

"I don't want to play with a little girl." He said with a teasing in his voice.

"LITTLE?" Amu exclaimed, "I have you know I'm five and probably not too much younger than you, _little boy"_ she said, mocking his teasing voice with a satisfied emotion inside of her. No boy dares mock Hinamori Amu.

"I'm eight, nine in November." He simply said without any hesitation.

Amu looked at the boy stand up, towering over her showing how tall and older he was and making sure she knew. Amu gulped at this, his father never let her play with a near nine year old before, they're mostly her age or a year older. "So, I don't want to play, little girl." Ikuto said to the girl and sat back down. He just wanted to go back to his peaceful home, and do his favorite thing, playing the violin.

When he sat back down, she did the unthinkable.

She (blanked) Him

* * *

><p><p>

**_Note: When I put (blank) that means I'm saving what happened and for people to figure out what happened until the next chapter. I thought that would be fun and sort of suspense like._**

Okay, I hope this one's better.

I'm trying my best to make the chapters better than before.

IF I get flamed, please just be simple and correct the wrongs and no insults?

I'm a first time story maker and I can understand comments showing what I did wrong and I can correct it since I probably did some mistakes.

Tips are loved, insults hurt! D:

Making chapter two and will try my best with that also.

I want my viewers happy with the story since they deserve good and entertaining stories. I will try my best to give you what you deserve!

Review if you want, bye!


	3. Friends or Foes?

**My Killer Obession. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sammi: I got 2 reviews on the first day and I think that's a wonderful :D**

**Thank you so much for liking my story so far. It made me feel really good for a first story maker. ^_^ **

**Okay so here is chapter two of My Killer Obsession.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(DISCLAIMER: RainbowManga does NOT own any characters from Shugo Chara. They belong to Peach-Pit: Shugo Chara, Doki, Party, Encore and ETC. IF I did own it, Ikuto would be more shirtless than just the shower scene XD)**

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

**Summary: **

**Ikuto became japans 1# uncaught killer. Why? Because of **_**her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_**When he sat back down, she did the unthinkable.**_

_**She (blanked) him.**_

**Now:**

"What the heck! You weirdo!" Ikuto claimed as he fell from where he was just sitting at, covering his face from what she did to him.

What did she do?

She punched him.

When her mother always brings her friends over, their children always messed with her. She had enough of it. She decided to mess back, but in a painful way. Now this time she showed him what happens if someone messed with Hinamori Amu.

"Well, next time watch that smart mouth of yours." Amu told the bluette who was on the ground, rubbing his cheek from the powerful tiny fist'o'fury she had gave to him. "And I'll watch where my fist lands next time also." After that, she decided to play by herself; she didn't need another annoying 'friend' bugging her.

Ikuto had finally got up and looked around for the little angry pinkette. There was no way he was going to let her get away with that. He walked over to the swings and saw her on them, smiling with victorious as she swung up and down. Ikuto watched, trying to figure out how to get her back. He walked up to her with a smirk, seeming to be looking as he forgave for what she did. But you're wrong.

"Hey, kid." Ikuto said.

"It's Hinamori, and what do you want?" A cold voice came from Amu as she wanted to just enjoy her alone time.

"Fine, _Hinamori." _He said, teasing the 'Hinamori' part to annoy her. He smirked at her expression, pissed and annoyed as he expected.

"_**Don't say it like that, idiot!"**_ she sneered at him, she hated how he made it sound, so casual and normal as if he was her best friend. Only Kukai can say it like that and she wants to keep it that way.

"Well, don't you want to go higher?" Ikuto said, ignoring her last comment she told to him, he just acted as if 'idiot' didn't affect him.

"I don't trust you." Amu said, giving him a warning look, 'Don't. Touch. The. Swing.' Written all over her face with look she was giving him. But he didn't care; he was still behind her, holding the ropes tightly and was leaning backwards to get ready to push her.

"Don't worry; I'm not upset about the whole 'punching moment' you did to me. Trust me; I just want to be friends and start over." He said with such truthfulness and serious tone of voice in him, she actually did believe him for a minute.

"…Alright…I guess…" She said hesitantly, and held on to the swing for dear life, still not 100% convince of his word. He walked backwards with the swing tight in his grip, making sure he didn't let her go. By the time he was far enough, he pushed her, hard. Amu screamed bloody murder as she almost swung all around the pole that was keeping the swing up. Ikuto pushed her again, only harder and this time when she came back down, he griped the swing and jerked it to a halt, making Amu lose her grip and fall off the swing. The only thing she could hear at the moment was Ikuto laughing his head off at what happened.

"Remember when I said I wasn't upset anymore?" Ikuto started, "I wasn't upset, I was pissed and wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine, _little girl_" Ikuto said and chuckled a little, watching Amu trying to get up from the ground.

"BAKA!" Was all she could say, and started chasing Ikuto around the park, him laughing still.

Not too far from them, Tsumugu and Aruto were talking and heard the commotion. They turned their heads to the sound and smiled.

"Well, look at that." Aruto said watching his son run around which he never seen before, "They're actually getting along."

"Yeah…unbelievable…" Tsumugu replied back, watching his daughter chase Ikuto around. "Well, I guess we're going to start coming over more then, huh?"

"I guess so." Aruto said to his friend, "I guess so." After that, he smiled at Tsumugu, glad both of them thought to bring their kids together. What they thought, was the best idea yet.

More like bad.

"GET BACK HERE!" A little pinkette yelled to a little bluette in the front, running much faster than her she knew. Amu has chased Ikuto around the park three times now and she still hasn't given up. Though she was tired than ever.

Ikuto on the other hand, ran like it was nothing because Amu ran very slow and because she was younger, so even though he was not an athlete, he could do this 'slow' running all day. He knew she couldn't catch up.

"You might as well give up; you're not going to catch me." Ikuto said over his shoulder, "So just give up little gi….rl?" Ikuto stopped in mid sentence, finding no sign of pink behind him whatsoever. "Hinamori?" Ikuto called out, "Hm, must have given up. Good choice for that little brain of hers…" Ikuto walked back to the same place he was sitting before the little pink ambush Amu had given him. As he walked back, he saw Amu leaning against a tree, panting like a dog with no water. _So that's where she went..._ Ikuto thought. Ikuto ignored her and kept walking, passing the little tired girl.

"Hey…" a tired voice called, making Ikuto turn back.

"What?" He said, "Aren't you quite through messing with me by now?"

"Nope!" She said, and then she pulled down Ikuto's pants and made a run for it towards her father.

Ikuto, left standing there like an idiot, finally got to his senses and pulled his pants back up and darted towards the little pinkette. _Ok, NOW she's dying in this park today! _Ikuto thought going as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tsumugu, catching up with Aruto some more after witnessing Amu and Ikuto playing with each other, heard his little daughter call him and heading towards him.

"Yes Amu?" He asked Amu as she sat down next to him on the bench with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to go now please." Amu told her father with a fake sweet voice, laughing on the inside of what she just did to Aruto's poor son. "I had my day with that boy."

"Ikuto?" Aruto spoke up, "Where is he anyways?" He asked looking around for his little twin, only to find him rushing towards them like a bull seeing red. "Oh, there he is!" Aruto said cheerfully.

Amu froze for a minute. How in the world did he catch up that quick? They were practically on the other side of the park where she left him stunned in his underwear. Oh, he's good.

Ikuto had finally made it to where the little pink had gone. "You are…so…" But he couldn't say the rest as he was breathless from the hard run he just did.

"I see you two are getting along well. Had fun?" Aruto asked his tired son, him leaning against the tree next to the bench.

"Well, I wouldn't really say fun…" Ikuto mumbled under his breath. He walked towards the entrance of the park waiting for his father to follow him.

"What was that?" Aruto called towards his son.

"Nothing." Ikuto said before he reached the entrance of the park, waiting patiently for his father.

"Well, I guess Ikuto had his fun for today…" Aruto said to Tsumugu, "I guess I'll see you later then, right?" Aruto winked at Tsumugu.

"Oh yes, sooner than you think." Tsumugu replied with a smile on his face. "Well, come on Amu, we got to go, it's getting late." Tsumugu got up and held hands with his daughter Amu, walking out the park.

Aruto had finally got to his son and walked home.

**(At The Tsukiyomi home)**

Aruto was helping make dinner with his wife Souko, As Ikuto was hiding from Utau in his room.

The same thing every day at 6:30pm, Ikuto hiding, dinner cooking, Utau looking for Ikuto.

"I think Ikuto actually had fun on his play date today with Amu." Aruto started with a conversation as he helped his wife cook dinner. "In fact, Tsumugu suggested another one soon. What do you think?"

"I'm up for it actually. Though, it's really Utau's choice since she picks who Ikuto should play with. You know even though she's younger, she's overprotective of Ikuto even since she heard the boys picked on him at school that once time…" Souko told her husband as she washed the salad with a sad smile on her face. Utau wasn't really protective of Ikuto that much, It was really because she didn't want to share him with anyone. She thought he was hers and hers only.

"I guess…but what I experience at the park and seen him run and play with her as a normal kid, surprised me like nothing else." Said Aruto with a huge grin on his face, "And as a matter of fact…" He checked his watch and as if on cue, the doorbell rang and off Aruto went to go get it. He opened the door to reveal a brown haired, golden eyed man at the door. "Right on time huh?"

"As always." The golden eyed man said as he walked inside with something in his hand, or more like someone.

"Utau, Ikuto!" Aruto called upstairs, "Come downstairs, we have guests!"

Again, as if on cue, in come the little blue and blonde haired children coming downstairs with confused looks on their faces.

But Ikuto's face turned into horror, while Utau's face was in shock.

Inside were Tsumugu and Amu Hinamori, invited to dinner with the Tsukiyomi's.

"What the…" was all Utau could say.

"Utau, this is Amu and Tsumugu. Tsumugu and Amu, Utau."

"A little girl?..." Utau, with a still shocked expression. She moved forward, walking towards the little pinkette and stopping in front of her.

Utau had (Blanked) Amu like a maniac.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2.<strong>

**Sammi: I hope this one was good ^_^ I had little time because of homework, so I kind of had to rush it because I wasn't even supposed to be on in the first place. So like I said, had to rush.**

**Review if you want! Bye!**


	4. Friends or Foes Part 2

**My Killer Obsession**

**Sammi: I'm glad people like my story so far! XD. I had gotten some suggestions and opinions also, which like I said, I wanted them to try and make my chapters better in the future so thank you for those too!**

**For one of the reviews/PM's on about why is my story scary and/or angst and horror. I had gotten the killing and obsessed loving idea from two movies I watched, and I loved them very much so I decided to try and make a different version of both of those movies and put them together to make an Amuto story. I can understand if a few people may not like all the horror and want something cute and romance/friendship kind of stories instead of making Ikuto a…well you know, killer and what-not. But, I'm just the kind of person to try something different and see if people would like it. For those who may not like the story, I can understand if it's not your kind of taste or you're not into horror, so I'm not mad or upset with it. We all have our kind of tastes in things and I understand completely. :)**

**For those who like this story so far, I'm very happy you're enjoying and hope to get more people into liking it also, Thanks! :D**

**Hope no one got my message the wrong way of any kind. Just showing people I'm an understanding person when it comes to liking or not liking things. I been there x)**

**Okay enough of my babbling! On with the story! (P.S. I will try what a reviewer suggested me on doing when I end my stories. thanks for the tip.)**

**(Making Amu 5 instead of 4)**

**(Does NOT own Shugo Chara)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ages:<strong>

**Ikuto: 8**

**Utau: 6**

**Amu: 5)**

**Summary:**

**Ikuto became japans 1# uncaught killer. Why? Because of **_**her.**_

**RECAP:**

"_**A little girl?..." Utau, with a still shocked expression. She moved forward, walking towards the little pinkette and stopping in front of her.**_

_**Utau had (Blanked) her like a maniac.**_

**Now:**

Amu couldn't breathe because she was being choked to death by the little blonde we call Utau. She tried to loosen the girl's grip on her but failing every time.

What was Utau doing to our pinkette?

She was hugging her to death with happiness.

"Oh my gosh!" Utau yelled, still choking the little girl with passionate hugs, "A girl to finally play with!" She said and started trying to Amu drag towards her room up the stairs.

"Um, Utau?" Aruto spoke with a confused expression lying upon his face, "She's here because-"

"Dad felt like you needed another girl to play dolls and stuff with." Ikuto interrupted his father, with a smirk on his face. Ikuto did not feel like re-living the moment at the park he had shared with her earlier today. He thought he could probably hand Amu down to his crazy sister who happens to be fond of her.

"I always wanted a little sister! You need to try on this outfit I still have that looks like it can fit you!" Said Utau, and dragged Amu upstairs without her even getting a word out.

"Ikuto, why did you do that?" Aruto looked at the stairs where Utau was just on and looked back at Ikuto, "I thought you'd be happy seeing Amu again."

"I want Utau to be close friends with her too. So that we can all get along." Ikuto said lying through his teeth. He knew Amu wouldn't live too long inside that crazy purple-loving blonde's room he called his sister. He knew she'd be screaming or running out of there any minute.

**(Amu's POV) (A/N: I want to try it)**

This girl named Utau dragged me to her room. I thought my room was too much of the color pink and white but the way her room was decorated, it made my room look simple.

She had lavender-colored bookshelves and drawers with matching curtains. Her curtains had dark purple frills at the bottom as a finishing touch, along with some toys next to the window sill. Her floor was surrounded by different shades of purple and lavender rugs, with white beanbag chairs covered with purple polka dots, and a small end table with some flowers inside this bright yellow vase. Her bed was a twin sized with dark purple covers with light and dark purple drapes hanging over the bed that were tied down on the poles to show the bed. And for the finishing touch, she had lavender, light purple, and dark purple pillows in her bed in a pattern from left to right. Long story short, she loved the color purple a lot if anyone could tell.

Utau walked to her closet and opened it up. It looked like a miniature shopping mall in there. How many clothes does this girl need? She pulled out a few clothes and laid them on the bed.

"Okay, try these on now." Utau pointed to the clothes and then to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, like I said before, I BEEN wanted a little sister to play and dress up with. And you," She pointed to me. "Happen to come in my house the same moment I was thinking about that again." She smiled and crossed her arm with what looked like a satisfied look. "Now…PUT THEM ON!" She glared hard at me than when I did to Ikuto not too long ago.

"F-fine! But get out so I can change!" I told her and pushed her out of her own room. I put on this yellow Sundress with a floppy straw hat. After that, I threw on a light white sweater on it. I looked in the mirror, and I thought it looked very cute. I didn't know I was actually going to like trying this on, but I guess you will never know something unless you try. I opened the door to show Utau and her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Aww, don't you look adorable?" She told me, making me laugh nervously. "You can try any other clothes if this isn't your style, you know." When she said that, I quickly ran back and tried on other things that fit my style. I couldn't believe most of her clothes were exactly my kind of style. They were rather punk with pink or cute with black. We both started dressing up and I actually had fun with someone else other than my sister or brother. We both were having fun, well, I started having fun. She was already taken a liking to this before we even started. And the best part of it all, I don't have to be near _him_ inside his own house.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I finally had peace since Utau was busy playing with Hinamori. No, messing up her head was more like it. When we were younger, my father always told me to try and bond with my sister, but I just didn't have the heart to do it. She'd rather talked about her T.V shows she watched and tell me her favorite part, or say one day she'll marry me since I was the only one she loved. The truth of the matter is, I was the _only_ guy she knew, so I kind of already had that coming to me sooner or later. She scared the kids who messed or picked at me and I ended up being the schools bully for a while because of my sister. They didn't actually know the truth was, it was Utau that messed back at them if they picked on me when I walked Utau to school. So they're actually two reasons why I never liked trying to get friends. Rather Utau scared them away, or they just faked our friendship because they would cheat on some of my studies I'd already have done.

Speaking of Utau, that pink-girl should have been running out of that room by now from how my sister is. I went upstairs and saw Utau's room door open slightly. I peeked inside and actually saw the both of them getting along. How in the world did that pink devil actually befriended my psycho sister?

"I think this top would go good with those pants you're wearing, Amu" My sister said through the door. Amu? I never really remembered hearing her first name; I thought it was Amy or something…**. **Yet she bites my head off and tells me to say Hinamori. I sighed silently; knowing she would be coming over even more if she's close to my sister. I thought Utau would actually do me a favor and scare her out of here but instead she just made her comfortable in my household. Even though that Hinamori girl got under my skin the first day, she seems different since she can actually have fun with my sister and not go crazy the next second after being in the same room with her. Oh well, I might as well enjoy my alone time for a while until dinner.

I walked back downstairs since she's not in my hair at the moment; I could practice my violin for a while. I tried to play this song I heard my mother sing; I believe it was _Last night, Good night.__** (I do not own this song). **_I practice a few of the notes before I played the whole song.

**(Amu's POV)**

"I love your clothes Utau-chan." I told her as I looked through her closet for some more clothing I could try on that was to my liking.

"Thanks, but I don't like the 'chan' part in my name, just call me Utau, okay Amu?" Utau smiled at me while sitting on her bed, scanning through some of the clothes we just tried on. I had to say, even though I'm not too fond of her brother, she's completely different and nicer than him.

"Oh, Alright then." I replied back and dug through her closet once again. As I had finally found another outfit to wear, I heard some gorgeous music coming from downstairs. "Hey, where's that music coming from?" I looked back at Utau with a confused face on me.

"Hm?" She listened for a moment, as if she was concentrating on what exactly I meant. "Oh, that must be my father or brother playing the violin." She acted as though it wasn't that big of deal. That kid actually had musical talent? Who knew?

As if my legs had a mind of its own, they carried me downstairs and followed the music. It was so beautiful, yet sad in some kind of way.

"Amu? Where are you going?" Utau said behind me, watching me leave from her room to somewhere else. I didn't reply back, I was too into the song I was almost hypnotized by the wonderful sounds that were coming throughout the whole house. The louder the music was from one direction, I followed it that way. I finally reached the source of the music and opened the door. She was right, it was her brother playing. He had his eyes closed and focused hard on the instrument. He looked so professional playing it. I finally knew what he was playing; it was Last Night, Good night By Miku. I loved that song, no wonder I loved the music so much that he was playing.

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto was playing his violin only to hear someone singing the lyrics to his music he was playing.

**(A/N: Do not own the lyrics, have gotten the lyrics from lyricsmode)**

_Your profile_

_Dreaming peacefully_

_Without me realizing it_

_These tears falls on my cheek_

Ikuto heard the voice and opened his eyes. It was Amu. His eyes widen just a bit and only to close them back to focus on his notes to make sure he did not mess up. He kept playing as she sang through the song with his music.

_I'm trying to hide_

_The heartbeats of my sorrow_

_Last night, good night_

_Last night, good night_

_Tonight, I hold your hand tight_

_And fall asleep_

_Good night…_

He thought she had a good voice, no missed notes, and no bad singing, just a beautiful harmony with each other.

**(Kitchen)**

"Almost done Aruto, call the kids would you?" Aruto's wife, Souko, told her husband. He just nodded and went to go get them, but soon stopped when he heard music and singing. He followed the lovely harmony sound and ended up seeing what he always wanted to see since Amu came into the house. She was bonding with Ikuto in the way he liked to have fun.

_Wouldn't it be wonderful?_

_If I can spend another morning with you_

_Even if that's only a mere hope_

_Miracle that I can only imagine_

Aruto smiled and watched the rest of the performance.

"Daddy?" Utau called out to her father, "Where's A—"But was hushed by him as he pointed to the music room. Utau looked through and had an angry expression on her face. Amu was spending time with her brother, but she wasn't. What she thought was trustworthy now was taking her brother away. Of course, she only became friends with her just so she could get close to Ikuto. That made her angrier than ever.

"I figured they would get along." Aruto said, smiling and watching his son actually have fun. They continued to play.

_When I can't confess anything_

_I can't say good bye, either_

_Last night, good night_

_Last night, good night_

_Even if this voice fades_

_This melody will not fade_

Soon, Souko and Tsumugu listened silently in the kitchen as the whole house was silent except the music room. They both smiled as they each knew who was singing, and who was making the music, their children.

_Last night, good night_

_Last night, good night!_

_And when I think that the end_

_Will come someday_

_In this night sky I pray_

_For that smile to remain forever…_

Amu and Ikuto were finally done with their duet, and looked at each other.

"Not bad, _Amu_" Ikuto smirked and sat his violin down.

"Not too bad yourself…" Amu replied back and blushed a little, she never really sang in front of anyone other than Tsumugu, her father.

"Heh, thanks" He was about to say something else, only to get interrupted by clapping near the door.

"That was wonderful you two!" Souko smiled at her son, finally happy he had an interest into another person, hoping to be good friends very soon.

"It was okay…But you know I can sing better" Utau mumbled under her breathe as she glared at Amu. She didn't like the attention she was getting. She wanted to do something about that.

"I must say, you two sound very good together, don't you think?" Said Aruto, he looked at the duet with a smile.

"I guess, but she did mess up a bit" Ikuto said teasingly at Amu and smirked.

"Huh?" Amu looked at Ikuto with a cold stare and almost had the nerve to hit him again like last time.

"I'm just kidding, you were okay." Ikuto replied with his hands up like a he surrendered. "I never had anyone sing along to my violin. It was an interesting experience though." He admitted.

"And a very excellent one at that I must say." Said Aruto, "Hey, how about you two perform again after we have dinner?" Aruto suggested with a amused look on his face.

"I don't know…" Amu replied back to Aruto.

"I can sing with Ikuto-niisaan!" Utau beamed in with a huge smile on her face, "Please?"

"I want to see them perform again, and then you and Ikuto can do a song for once." Said Aruto, "Is that okay Utau?"

"…Fine…" Was call Utau said and left the music room. She hated Amu getting attention from her brother she had never gotten before. She sat on the flight of stairs and waited until her mother called for dinner. She saw all of the grown-ups, Ikuto and Amu heading to the dining room.

"Utau, aren't you coming for dinner?" Her mother souko asked her.

"Yes mother." Utau replied back and sat up from her seat from the stairs and started following her mother only to soon stop. She had an idea. "On second thought, I will be there soon, I want to find a song that Ikuto-niisaan and I can play" She smiled at her mother.

"Okay then, but hurry up." Souko then left to the dining room.

Utau snuck passed the dining room to find Amu help her father with some of the food. "Amu." Utau whispered. Amu looked back and went to where Utau was standing. "Would you help me find a song that my brother and I can play?" She asked Amu who nodded back with a smile. They both left the room and headed towards the music room. Utau pretended to find a music sheet, but soon stopped to look at her brother's violin. "Hey Amu, don't you think my brother's violin is beautiful?"

"It's alright I guess." Amu shrugged and kept looking through some of the music sheets. "You know, for a mini violin."

Utau got a little offended that Amu acted as though Ikuto's violin was nothing more interesting than a chair that you sit on.

"Amu, you want to see it his violin again?" Utau suggest as he brought out her brother's violin and showed it to her.

"You sure it's alright for you to touch it?" Amu hesitantly said, watching Utau hold Ikuto's violin without a care in the world.

"Yeah it's fine. Hey, you want to hold it?" Utau asked her but she had already shoved the violin in Amu's arms to hold. "It's really light when you hold it as if you're holding air."

"Yeah…It's really pretty." Amu examined it closely; looking at every detail of the masterpiece you called the violin. But soon, her father called out her name wondering where she was. When Amu turned to answer her father…

Utau had…..

* * *

><p><strong>Sammi: Ending it there :) LOL I sorry it's long XD I had enough time to make this one…<strong>

**I tried really hard with this one making sure since it was long, it was good.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews are loved, tips and opinions are also since I want to try and make my chapters better as I go along :)**

**Review if you want! Bye!**


	5. Authors Note

Sammi: Sorry I'm stopping this story for a moment.

I'm out of ideas of what to put and say _

But when I find out a new chapter I will start with this again.

I tried to make as many as I could for Halloween but I had too much homework to do and I was trying to make new stories also…

So sorry! I'll continue as soon as I can.

Sammi Out!-


	6. The murdered music

**My Killer Obsession **

**Sammi: This is just half of the chapter I was suppose to put on here because**

**1: I don't have much time BUT I DO want to add another chapter on and**

**2: My dang computer ERASED the ALMOST finished chapter I was SUPPOSE to add…**

**So I blame my crappy computer….-_-'' OK just a short chapter for now…**

**Summary:**

**Ikuto became japan's 1# uncaught killer…Why? Because of **_**Her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong>

**Utau had….**

**NOW:**

A huge agonizing sound filled the music room as Amu was frozen, confused and shock. She felt as though she was laying on something hard and it was not the floor. She picked herself up and looked down in horror. The once beautiful violin now a broken masterpiece under her feet.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" A boy's voice echoed around the silenced music room from the door. Ikuto, along next to him his father, Aruto, looked down and saw the disaster once was known as his instrument. Ikuto slowly walked towards the violin and picked it up, too much shock and unrealistic atmosphere was around him to believe his violin was broken right in front of him. "What did you do….." He said in a horsed voice, his hair covered his face.

"…" Amu couldn't speak, she just stared at Ikuto, waiting for the worst to happen.

"What…did…YOU…DO?" He raised his voice at the pinkette while showing his flushed face from trying to hold back his tears.

"Being the klutz she is, she tripped and broke your precious violin onii-taan…" Utau said, trying to act as innocent as she could without being the suspect of this crime being held placed. "I told her not to touch it…." She glared at the innocent pinkette who was coming out of her shock-mode.

"But you said-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto.

"Just be quiet…."

"But I didn't-"

"Quiet…" A low voice came out of Ikuto that made cold chills run up Amu's spine.

"…I'm sorry…" Was all she could say.

"I'm going to my room…." After that, Ikuto ran to his room without a word. Aruto tried to call him back, but only got a door slam as a response back from him.

A few minutes later Ikuto heard the grown-ups voices and the front door open and close. He brought his gaze over to his broken heart in the corner, the violin his father gave him for his birthday. He never thought that this incident would affect him this much. Every glance he made over to that instrument just pierced another hole in his heart. He hated Amu, more then he ever thought he could hate anyone right now, it was her at the moment. He wouldn't dare let his father make him forgive her, It just wouldn't happen. He vowed not to see her again…Not ever

**Amu's POV:**

I felt so bad that I broke Ikuto's violin…..I wish I could have checked on him…Wait…when did I care so much about it….I hardly knew him!…But still..I feel so bad about it…

"Amu….You know in two days, Ikuto's birthday is coming up…you want to send a card?…" My daddy asked me while looking at me through the rearview mirror

"No…" Was all I saw and watched the cars go by. He gave me a sad look and had put his eyes back on the road. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me. Oh well. It wasn't like he was my best friend…

_'Utau' _Wait...She just ratted me out…! I thought she was my friend! How could she had just told on me like that! I felt tears form a little but hold a couple in. Well..it is her brother…family before friends I guess. I let my tears spill.

I guess this is the last I ever see Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Farewell blue-haired violinist.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammi: I know, not good, but like I said I felt bad about not putting a new one up, and my computer just completely ERASED my story I was SUPPOSE to put up yesterday...So I had to make a new one before my 2 weeks of 'No computer'...<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
